


Not so bad

by Takethis2yourgrave



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stitchers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takethis2yourgrave/pseuds/Takethis2yourgrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Kirsten have so many questions about love? Why does Cameron have a hard time giving answers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so bad

"what does it feel like?" Kirsten asked hesitantly.  
"What does what feel like?" Cameron stopped typing on his laptop and looked up at her.  
"Love" Kirsten looked at him with the usual blank expression but for a second there was a flash of vulnerability.  
Cameron opened his mouth but then closed it shut.   
"it's like sunshine. It's warm and soft. You have this intense" he paused searching for a word to fit the emotion "desire to be with the person at all times. To keep them safe and make sure they never get hurt out of your own selfishness because if they do then it kills you inside."  
Kirsten brought up her legs and hugged them to her chest. She looked like a small child sitting on the couch hugging her knees. Cameron had never seen Kirsten as vulnerable as she appeared to be right now. "have you been in love?" Cameron looked at her. Kirsten's eyes were sad and her frown was no longer a strong scowl but the downward turn of the lips of someone who's about to cry.  
"Only once, but it wasn't real." Cameron's green eyes melted into gray.  
"Who was she?"  
"Her name was Marta."   
"The other stitcher." It wasn't a question as much as it was a fact.   
"Yeah." He couldn't deny her of the truth but explaining everything to her would be too tough on him. "How about I get us a drink."  
Cameron and Kirsten have been trying to break this code for the newest stitch. "Wine okay with you?"  
Kirsten let out a yawn before responding with an it's fine.   
Cameron poured the 2 glasses and brought them over to the couch but Kirsten was gone. Cameron walked around the apartment which really wasn't that big. He found her in his room casually sitting on his bed. If it was any other girl he would think the action was suggestive, but it was Kirsten and she probably didn't mean too make it look like that. Kirsten looked at Cameron's picture on his bedside table. It was of him, Linus and Marta.  
"She's pretty." Cameron set the glasses down on the nightstand.   
"Yeah she is."   
Kirsten wasn't sure how to respond to his statement. She wasn't sure how to respond to this feeling in the pit of her stomach. It burned her stomach it burned her chest and it burned her eyes. She felt the tears burn her eyes. Kirsten never cried. Not when Ed died, not when her dad left, not when Camille ruined the only future she could have. So why was she crying now. Kirsten looked at the floor. She was embarrassed that she was this weak. The thing about only letting one tear drop in your whole life is that when you do cry you can't stop. Cameron hadn't noticed her tears till now. He didn't even know that she was human enough to cry. Cameron looked at her and felt his heart break. Kirsten what strong stronger than anybody he'd ever met yet here she was broken. She continued to cry her eyes became red as well as her nose and her mouth shook. She covered her mouth with her hand and curled into a ball. Cameron realized his mistake. He never comforted her. It was unusual for him because he comforted everyone else besides the person he cares about most now. He comforted the prom queen when she found out she was pregnant. Even though she walked all over him when she found out it was a false alarm. Cameron took Kirsten into his arms and felt her shatter. She cried louder and was at the point of screaming. It hurt her Cameron didn't love her he loved Marta at one point it made her jealous and she couldn't stop crying because of it. Cameron looked down at his daft punk shirt it was wet with tears and snot but he didn't care. Kirsten looked at him “I don’t know how you do it?”  
“Do what?”   
“love it hurts.” Cameron looked puzzled at her he thought that the emotion of grief finally caught up with her and it was ed’s death she was mourning.   
“Who do you love?” Cameron looked at her praying that it was his name that would come out of her mouth.   
She looked at him with a serious expression before saying “Linus”  
Cameron was devastated was she into something exotic like Camille was all he could muster was a two letter word “Oh”   
“You maybe a neurologist who is revolutionizing the medical field as we know it, but you're clueless. I don't like Linus I'm not even sure if I like him as a friend, I love you.”   
Cameron's expression was serious like he was trying to solve a long math equation in high school. How the hell did someone who looked like Kirsten and probably got hit on all the time love someone like him. Kirsten looked at him with fear in her eyes. Camille didn't tell her that there was a possibility of him rejecting her. “I think I should go.”  
Kirsten stood up but was stopped when Cameron grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Kirsten let out a squeal before landing on his lap. “ I love you too.”   
Cameron kissed her taking breaks in between to smile. Maybe losing Marta wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
